


A Candles Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All three OC's are based off me and two friends, Attempted Stabbing, CJ isn't this perverted in real life though, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara isn't genocidal, Chara/Anthony will contain smut in later chapters, Drugging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Chara and Frisk, Frisk/Isaac is purely platonic, Gags, Hancuffs/Chains, I Don't Even Know, I'll try though, I'm bad at POV so the camera just generally follows the characters around, I'm bad at Tagging so if I miss any tags let me know, Isaac is based of me, Kidnapping, Kinda, Murder, Nice Chara, No Flowey because Asriel has a soul again, Past Rape, Poor Chara just wants a break, Psychological Torture, Rape, Reincarnation, SENPAI WILL BE MINE..., Same goes for Frisk, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shooting, Started as a Crime/Thriller, Started as an oral story for me and my friends to laugh at but somehow became this masterpiece, Time Travel, Torture, Whipping, Yandere OC, but is now a Crime/Thriller/Horror/Sci-Fi/Drama?/Any other story type ever, for some reason, i'm also bad with past/present tense, just don't ask, lets put it that way, like a T.V show, perverted oc, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything was good. Or, at least in Chara's opinion. That was, until she met this weird boy. I mean he wasn't threatening towards Chara at all, but still. It alarmed her out that he just WATCHED her. Like every time he got the chance. "It's not freaky" she would tell herself. And it honestly wasn't.It was normal for boys to be obsessed with girls at this age, right? The only thing that honestly disturbed her was the fact that he seemed to look angry every time she talked to anyone. Like, anyone at all. Even when she talked to  her own sister it seemed to bother him to an unhealthy point.The only question was, why? What made her SO desirable compared to the other girls? Or was it love at all? maybe he was just interested in harvesting her brains, or maybe stealing her soul? Well, it's not like she'll ever know anyways.... or so she thought.





	1. High Schools a Bitch

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Chara awoke with a groan and rolled of her bed. Literally. She needed a new bed, but Toriel wouldn't let her have a bed bigger than a double. She never knew why, but she had a theory, Toriel didn't like the fact that 

Chara, Frisk, or Asriel were growing up. It would also explain why she wouldn't let us have a computer in our rooms, or let us go to big unsupervised parties. Chara was fine with this however, because she was never 

really invited anyways. Neither was Asriel, but he still tried. A few weeks ago, he stole a bottle of whiskey from Sans and crashed a party. needless to say, he was beat to a pulp. Ignoring the searing pain from hitting 

her head, she went to her bathroom to relive herself. It was Monday, so it took forever for her to get ready. High School was so unbelievable boring. Same routine everyday, wake up, show up, get hit on every five 

minutes, but still somehow end up being unpopular. After about 20 minutes of stalling, Chara got out of room and into the hall way, where she ran into Frisk.

"Hey Chara, Merry Monday!"

Frisk giggled. Chara hated when she did this. She would always mock her for hating the beginning of the week, because she loved it. Probably because she was popular, being the monster ambassador and stuff

"Yeah, well you can go screw yourself then, Frisk. You asshole."

Chara exclaimed tiredly.

"Already did!"

And with that, Frisk walked away down the hall. Chara tried to think of what that might have meant. She brushed it off, walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, whats cooking? It smells good!"

Chara said, her mood brightning up.

"Today we will be having French Toast and scrambled eggs my child."

Toriel said happily, as usual.

"Mmm. Sounds good." 

Chara said as she sat down, as always Sans was sitting at the same table, looking tired.

"Hey Sans. I noticed that you are always kind of 'here' I mean like, you don't live here or anything, you DO have a house. Don't you?"

Chara said smirking.

"To be honest kid, I kind of just get blackout drunk and wake up here every morning, In the wine cellar."

"We have a wine cellar?"

Chara asked confusedly.

"No." 

Sans responded.

"Okay then..."

With that, Toriel walked over with plates of food, so Chara, Frisk, Asriel, and Sans, surprisingly, could begin eating.

All during breakfast, she thought about her encounter with Frisk. She didn't even realize she was late until everybody else was leaving through the door. She ran out behind them, but still ended up walking separately

because she still had to get her raincoat on. After all, she didn't want to be soaked by the pouring rain. She continued to think as she walked. 'Already Did'. what did it mean... And just then it hit her. She was happy 

with herself for a few seconds because she got the joke, but then her expression turned into disgust as she thought about it more. W̶h̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶a̶u̶t̶h̶o̶r̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶s̶m̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶u̶n̶i̶m̶p̶o̶r̶t̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶j̶o̶k̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶b̶i̶g̶ ̶a̶ ̶d̶e̶a̶l̶?̶

Why would Frisk casually slip the fact that she was just masturbating into a conversation? It didn't matter anyways, as she was already here. She walked into the school, then into her homeroom, and then moved 

towards her math class. Oh how she hated that class... partially because the person running it is not actually qualified to teach and just got in with favors, and also because shes a dumb anti-monster piece of garbage.

She *tried* to walk into her class, but was stopped by a bunch of boys bigger than her. they pushed her back into a less crowded corner of the hall, right by the bathroom doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is out tomorrow... or sometime after that...


	2. Yandere Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara meets three OC's in one chapter. One intimidating, one rebellious, and another just flat out crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Someone please give me a strategy to write dialogue better. Please.

Chara instantly recognized the boys that cornered her. They were Mrs. Smith's son, and Mrs. Mindy's twin sons. They were notorious for causing trouble around the school.

"Hey baby what are you up to~?"

Putting on a more menacing expression, Chara questioned their behavior.

"W h a t d o y o u t h r e e w a n t?"

One of the boys smirked.

"just to have a little fun. Whats wrong with that?"

they pushed Chara against the bathroom door, pressing against her viciously.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

all three boys turned around, to see a child, closer to Charas age, leaning against the water fountain.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

It was funny to Chara, because as soon as the boy pulled out a small army knife, the three boys dropped their attitudes and ran.

"You alright?"

The boy asked as he helped Chara up.

"Yeah i'm okay. I should be getting to class now though. My math teacher flips when anybody's late. My names Chara by the way. Whats yours?"

"My names Anthony. Nice to meet you. I guess i'll see you around then."

Chara thanked him one more time, running into her classroom, and sneaking into her desk... Or where she *thought* her desk was. She looked around completely confused trying to locate her seat.

"Oh, Chara. So nice for you to join us."

Mrs. Smith in a falsely sweet expression, pointed to the new location of her seat. Right beside the teachers desk. Chara knew this would be a long day.

-3 HOURS LATER... OR HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES TO BE RECESS IN HIGH SCHOOL...-

Chara left her last class in a decent mood. She liked science. Plus, her science teacher was always nice to her, probably because she pitied her. But that didn't matter to Chara. Any friend is a good friend. She left for

recess as she remembered that Mrs. Smith had given her detention. Her mood once again dropped as she walked back to math class. As she walked up, a kid that she recognized as Isaac, ran out of the room, looking 

rather wet.

"Uh, whats going on?"

Chara asked to the dripping boy.

"I threw a open water bottle at some dumb ass and it started a chain reaction... Probably not my highest move... Wait, are you the kid who got the unnecessary detention? Chara, was it?"

"Yeah thats me! Wait, now that there's a water fight, does that mean I get to miss detention?"

Chara said, hope returning. Isaac looked in at the frantic Mrs. Smith trying to subdue 14 year olds throwing water at each other.

"Probably. She wouldn't really notice that's for sure."

"Sweet! Well, I'm gonna go outside then. See you!"

With her mood brightened, she walked through the double doors to the school yard.

*** *** ***

Isaac watched as Chara walked out the front doors and followed behind her. As they got to the yard, they went their separate ways. Isaac walked to the corner of the yard to meet with his group of friends.

"Hey guys. What do you wan't to do?"

"Well, I wan't to move to a forest in northern Canada and become a professional blacksmith. What do you wan't to do CJ?"

Anthony responded thoughtfully.

"I wan't to play poker."

"See Anthony? That's all you have to say. You fucking idiot." (do note, that these three will talk to each other with profanity. But most of the time it is simply playful)

As Anthony and Isaac set up cards, CJ continues to watch someone at the other side of the school yard.

"The weirdest thing happened today Isaac. I think I stopped someone from being raped."

"Really? What was their name?"

Isaac asked curiously.

"Her name was Chara or something like that."

"I think I met the same person today! Wait, is that why she was late? She was almost raped? And she almost got detention because of that? Wow looks like this Chara person is having a bad day."

Just that moment Anthony turned around, to see CJ sitting three inches away from his face.

"You guys talking about Chara!? I love her so much isn't she just so amazing?"

Isaac, now thoroughly freaked out responded.

"Sure? I mean I don't even know her..."

CJ leaped forward.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?"

Anthony and Isaac both looked at him as he jumped back and continued to stare. Just after that, we realized what he was looking at. Chara. Just, staring at her.

"Well, me and Isaac are going to play poker... Have... Fun?"

CJ continued to look as Frisk sat beside Chara on the bench. His expression turned into one of anger.

"She enjoys Frisks company more than mine! That bitch! She has to go!"

"Whoa CJ slow down!"

But it was too late. He had already started walking towards them. They watched as CJ walked up and started yelling. A crowd gathered as this escalated into crying. There was even commotion and distress as CJ

pulled out a small gun and pointed it at the monster ambassador. There was screams as Isaac and Anthony jumped up. Before they could do anything, CJ fired the gun at Frisk and grabbed Chara, putting the gun to 

her head.

"Wait, what? D-Did CJ, our friend, just SHOOT the ambassador?"

Isaac stuttered out.

"I think so... Oh god this is bad..."

They ran up and tried to push through the crowd a frightened students and teachers. An ambulance and police car could be seen at the end of the road coming in the schools direction. By the time Isaac and

Anthony made it through, CJ had made it past the fence, and into the parking lot. The situation escalated even further, as he shot out the window of a car coming out of the lot. He pulled open the door and got in.

Isaac questioned,

"Did CJ just shoot the ambassador, take a student hostage, and then STEAL A MOVING VEHICLE?" 

The pair watched as the 14 year old swerved along the still wet road. The chase however, did not last long. With a mix of the wet road, and CJ's non-existent driving skills, he hit a pole. At which point, the school

wen't into lock down and everybody was wrestled into the school and to their homerooms. 

*** *** ***

Toriel hummed a familiar lullaby as she sipped her tea and wrote an email on her computer. She wasn't the most tech savvy, so Sans was there to help her. Just then, she got a phone call from the school.

"Uh.. what did the kiddo do now?"

Sans questioned to Toriel.

"I don't know, but if they're calling me its probably urgent."

Toriel quickly answered the phone. As the call went on, she began to cry.

"Whoa, Tori whats wrong?"

"W-We have to go t-to the h-hospital. F-Frisk was s-shot and C-Chara was k-kidnapped!"

"Holy shit! Two children in one day! Bad day to be a mother! I-I mean, I'm so sorry lets get ready and go be there at the hospital with Frisk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys like those jokes I put in there? No?

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is out sometime later.. or something.


End file.
